The morning after, the night before
by SuperGleek114
Summary: New Directions are invited to a party at Daves house but does what happen at the party stay at the party?
1. Seeing the unexpected!

**Heeey this is my first Fan Fic so I hope you guys enjoy!xx  
Basically most of the school are at a party and Dave's house including glee club. Sam and Santana-Finn and Quinn-Artie and Brittany-Kurt and Blaine-Rory and Sugar-Mike and Tina are dating! Anything in **_**italics **_**is peoples thoughts and sorry if there are any spelling/punctuation mistakes. Oh and Beth never happened.  
I do not own glee or anything like that!**

Chapter 1: Seeing the unexpected!

"Hey dude I didn't think you were going to make it" Dave says as he does the usual man hug and fist punch with puck.  
"Grab yourself a drink" he points to the table full of booze. Puck grabs a can of beer and takes a look around for a crew to sit with "some party" he mumbles to himself.  
- _okay so do I sit with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine and watch two gays make out while Mercedes moans about how lonely she is or do I sit with Sam, Sugar, Artie, Quinn, Finn and Rory where I can sit and listen to them go on about how amazing there relationships are_- he pans the room to see if there is anyone else when his eyes stop and do a double take, either this alcohol has kicked in quick or he has really just seen his fantasy of Santana and Brittany come true. He watches them walk upstairs and then carries on looking when he sees Rachel sitting alone and walks over.

"You okay?" Finn asks Quinn as he puts his drink down on the table in front of him.  
"Yes I'm fine" Quinn smiles and Finn fidgets a bit more.  
"Do you want another drink?" Finn sits on the edge of the sofa.  
"No I'm fine" she lets out a little giggle at all Finns questions.  
"Are you sure I can get you one?" Quinn puts her drink on the table next to Finns.  
"Finn are you okay?" she puts a hand on his leg.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be" he says really quickly to cover his nerves.  
"Are you sure you seem a bit jumpy?" she asks knowing he is lying.  
"Yeah I'm fine" he smiles and sits back trying to relax. Quinn nods and try's to put the subject aside even though she knows something is up with him.  
"So how long have you two been dating?" Quinn asks Sugar and picks her drink up of the table.  
"A few months now and he still gives me something new every day" Sugar smiles at Rory.  
"What do you mean something new" Quinn looks at her slightly confused of weather she means presents or not.  
"Like presents, today he bought me this necklace" she holds it in her hand.  
"I, anything to keep my sugar happy" Rory smiles and they kiss each other. Quinn half smiles at them and takes a sip of her drink.  
"Where's Santana and Brittany gone?" Quinn asks trying to make convocation with the two boys.  
"Santana said she went to get some real drink and Brittany just tagged along" Artie huffs fixing his glasses.  
"Like usual" Sam says looking at his phone "Mike just text me, him and Tina can't make it dinner reservations" he puts his phone back in his pocket.  
"I know most of the time I feel left out there so close" Quinn take the last few sips of her drink.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" before Quinn can say anything Finn has rushed off upstairs.  
"What's up with him he has been a bag of nervous all night" Sam looks up at the staircase.  
"I have no idea"

-_Pull yourself together man up_- Finn thinks to himself as he makes his way to the bathroom –_everything is goin…. WHAT THE HELL_- he gets cut of in his thoughts – _is that…OMG it is… actually the bathroom can wait_- Finn turns around and runs back down stairs.


	2. Accepting the truth!

Chapter 2: Accepting the truth!

"I need to talk to you" Finn says panicked and grabs Quinn's hand to pull her up and take her aside.  
"Finn what is up, seriously you have jumpy all night?" Quinn pulls her wrist out of Finn's grasp.  
"Am I pissed?" Finn looks at her. Quinn gets even more annoyed at his ridiculous question.  
"Finn I'm serious what the hell is wrong with you?" She shouts a little to loud as it turns some heads.  
"I don't know whether I've had too much to drink and imagined it but I swear I just saw Santana and Brittany making out" Quinn looks at him confused and shakes her head  
"Oh they were probably doing for attention like always" Finn looks unsure.  
" Well they seemed pretty together"  
"Like I said it was attention" Finn still looks unsure.  
"Really"  
"Yes Really… Now I think we best get going I have to be back for 12" Finn starts to get all nervous and sweaty – _just ask her Finn just ask her_-.  
"Do you want to come back to mine" he pause and re thinks his sentence "just for a bit and then I'll take you home" he smiles through the nerves. Quinn smiles back at him sweetly.  
"Yeah sure I'd love that"  
"Great" his smile gets bigger.  
"Okay I'm gonna go wait outside is it okay if grab my coat?" she points behind her to front door.  
"Yeah I'm gonna go say thank you to Dave anyway"  
"Okay" she smiles and walks away – _nice work Hudson_ – Finn goes to get Quinn's coat and then find Dave.

As Quinn is making her way out the front door Sebastian is making his way in. His eyes search the room for a sexy black haired male.  
"What the hell is he doing here" Kurt spots Sebastian.  
"I don't know I didn't exactly invite him did I" Blaine looks in his direction. Sebastian hears Kurt's squeaky woman voice and makes his way over to them.  
"Hey Blaine could I have a word please" Sebastian says not bothering to acknowledge Kurt.  
"Well you've already had 8 one more one hurt" Kurt says sarcastically.  
"Wow Kurt man clothes" Sebastian smirks.  
"Right Sebastian, what do you want?" Blaine says getting annoyed with Sebastian snarky comment.  
"I'm not talking here" Blaine rolls his eyes.  
"Fine we'll go out the back and talk" Blaine says knowing what Sebastian wants to talk about and there will be less people out the back to hear.  
"What, no you can stay and talk here" Kurt insists not wanting Blaine to go out the back alone with someone who is clearly attracted to him.  
"Kurt it will only take a minute" Blaine assures him putting a hand on his arm.  
"Fine" Kurt crosses his legs taking a few sips of his drink.  
"This better be quick" Blaine gets up and heads out the back, Sebastian follows after he does one last smirk at Kurt. Blaine stands round the corner outside where no one can hear them.  
"I thought I told you to stay away"  
"I just couldn't help myself" Sebastian does his signature smirk.  
"Enough with the games Sebastian, now what do you want?" Blaine starts to get angry.  
"The same thing as last time" he walks closer to him. Blaine pushes him back.  
"Sebastian I've told you it meant nothing, what happened between us was nothing" he says through gritted teeth.  
"I didn't seem like nothing"  
"Look you know as well as I do why it happened and now I regret every bit of it so why don't you just give in Sebastian and let it go" Blaine walks away leaving a very hurt Sebastian behind.


	3. I love you!

Chapter 2: Accepting the truth!

"I need to talk to you" Finn says panicked and grabs Quinn's hand to pull her up and take her aside.  
"Finn what is up, seriously you have jumpy all night?" Quinn pulls her wrist out of Finn's grasp.  
"Am I pissed?" Finn looks at her. Quinn gets even more annoyed at his ridiculous question.  
"Finn I'm serious what the hell is wrong with you?" She shouts a little to loud as it turns some heads.  
"I don't know whether I've had too much to drink and imagined it but I swear I just saw Santana and Brittany making out" Quinn looks at him confused and shakes her head  
"Oh they were probably doing for attention like always" Finn looks unsure.  
" Well they seemed pretty together"  
"Like I said it was attention" Finn still looks unsure.  
"Really"  
"Yes Really… Now I think we best get going I have to be back for 12" Finn starts to get all nervous and sweaty – _just ask her Finn just ask her_-.  
"Do you want to come back to mine" he pause and re thinks his sentence "just for a bit and then I'll take you home" he smiles through the nerves. Quinn smiles back at him sweetly.  
"Yeah sure I'd love that"  
"Great" his smile gets bigger.  
"Okay I'm gonna go wait outside is it okay if grab my coat?" she points behind her to front door.  
"Yeah I'm gonna go say thank you to Dave anyway"  
"Okay" she smiles and walks away – _nice work Hudson_ – Finn goes to get Quinn's coat and then find Dave.

As Quinn is making her way out the front door Sebastian is making his way in. His eyes search the room for a sexy black haired male.  
"What the hell is he doing here" Kurt spots Sebastian.  
"I don't know I didn't exactly invite him did I" Blaine looks in his direction. Sebastian hears Kurt's squeaky woman voice and makes his way over to them.  
"Hey Blaine could I have a word please" Sebastian says not bothering to acknowledge Kurt.  
"Well you've already had 8 one more one hurt" Kurt says sarcastically.  
"Wow Kurt man clothes" Sebastian smirks.  
"Right Sebastian, what do you want?" Blaine says getting annoyed with Sebastian snarky comment.  
"I'm not talking here" Blaine rolls his eyes.  
"Fine we'll go out the back and talk" Blaine says knowing what Sebastian wants to talk about and there will be less people out the back to hear.  
"What, no you can stay and talk here" Kurt insists not wanting Blaine to go out the back alone with someone who is clearly attracted to him.  
"Kurt it will only take a minute" Blaine assures him putting a hand on his arm.  
"Fine" Kurt crosses his legs taking a few sips of his drink.  
"This better be quick" Blaine gets up and heads out the back, Sebastian follows after he does one last smirk at Kurt. Blaine stands round the corner outside where no one can hear them.  
"I thought I told you to stay away"  
"I just couldn't help myself" Sebastian does his signature smirk.  
"Enough with the games Sebastian, now what do you want?" Blaine starts to get angry.  
"The same thing as last time" he walks closer to him. Blaine pushes him back.  
"Sebastian I've told you it meant nothing, what happened between us was nothing" he says through gritted teeth.  
"I didn't seem like nothing"  
"Look you know as well as I do why it happened and now I regret every bit of it so why don't you just give in Sebastian and let it go" Blaine walks away leaving a very hurt Sebastian behind.


End file.
